Field
This application relates to the field of processing, transporting and sorting items. More specifically, this application relates to a tray for use with a tray loader and unloader system for use in processing and sorting items.
Description of the Related Art
In many industrial concerns, convenient handling of large numbers of items is crucial. For example, many items must be received, transported and unloaded for processing or sorting in processing equipment. Some operations involve thousands or millions of items handled daily. Items intended for processing or sorting in processing equipment can be contained in trays or other containers. Items are typically loaded into or unloaded from the processing equipment into trays, which can be time consuming and inefficient if the tray and equipment are not designed to allow easy and efficient loading and unloading of the items between the tray and the various systems.
As an example, mail delivery operations may involve receiving, loading, transporting and unloading thousands of pieces of mail daily. The high volume of mail items means more time spent on these and other processes. Poorly designed systems and components that require inconvenient and time intensive movement of items lead to processing inefficiencies with each item that add up to significant losses of time over the course of day or year.
This is merely one example of an industrial concern that relies on sorting and receiving high volumes of items. Others may include, but are not limited to, retail concerns with large inventories and high daily sales, high volume component manufacturers such as consumer goods, and importing concerns with high volume imports needing sorting and receiving daily.
There is therefore a need for improved systems, devices and methods that allow for efficient and convenient loading, transporting and unloading of high volumes of items to and from associated processing equipment.